She's Just Done
by mostlyicarlyfanfic
Summary: help I have done it again, I've been here many times before, lost myself again today and the worst part is there's no one else to blame Sad one-shot. with a twisted ending, on Sam, contains some seddie near the end.: ,WARNING: Contains, Cutting.


**I'M JUST DONE**

Sam Puckett a girl who everyone says is strong was secretly cutting, every name, they'd ever called her she cut, every tear shed she cut and now that the only boy to ever say I love you to her is back to fawning over her bestfriend, she'd had enough of people, life everything.

She's never just accepted the fact she wasn't perfect, every night she tried to be that perfect, the expectation like Carly but no matter what she did, She would never be as perfect as Carly or any other girl in her school for that matter.

She walked into school today and saw Freddie leaning on the locker with Carly there once again and she took a deep breath and didn't even bother to go get her books "Sam." Carly called out but Sam continued to walk as all her thoughts were she was just done

"Sam, don't ignore us. Freddie ran up beside her with Carly at her other side but she did exactly that she ignored them, ignored the world as she was fed up, No one knew how much it hurt to know you are never good enough, Carly was her loyal bestfriend but she wouldn't understand as she is the perfect, beautiful one that all guys want

Her phone beeped in her pocket while in class, and she took it out without even bothering to hide it from the teacher, oh look another hate text, oh these are my favourite, she opened the text which read.

**TO: Samantha haha what a name**

**From:Cordelia.**

**Don't you just think it's so cute the way Freddie doesn't love you anymore, hey but that isn't a change is it, no one loves you, poor little sammy, even your dad ran off, just like your mom who gets drunk every night, not caring about you sam, ohh, get the violins out... **

**actually no one would even bother to care that much, PUCKETT WHY YOU STILL HERE, seriously no one cares about you, infact half this school wouldn't care if you died right now. we'd throw a party bet you even Carly and Freddie would join in. haha. **

For the first time in 2 months, Sam let the tears run down her face, every in her class looked straight at her, including Cordelia Witscale who sent the text and she laughed. Sam ran out that class with no explanation. and bumped into two people in the hallway.

Her blue eyes came in contact with two sets of brown eyes both worried about her."sam." "where are you." "im sorry I can't do this anymore." "do what anymore?." carly asked shaking." this life, im just done." she ran out of that school like nothing even mattered. she fell and blood poured out of her leg but she just got back up and started to run again.

Freddie and Carly grabbed her phone which she dropped and read all the texts from Cordelia and both shocked, They had to get to her house now, Carly called 911 and directed them to sam's house and Freddie ran all the way to Sam's house.

He arrived and opened her door, he ran upstairs and looked in her bedroom, not there, looked into her mums bedroom, not there then he heard crying, He kicked open the door which was shut and saw sam lying aganist the bath with her razor in her hand and blood ouzing out of a deep cut,"SAM NO." He shouted and grabbed her into his arms and the razor fell to the ground.

Sam screamed"no im done, I need this, please I want, need to die." she choked out sobbing. Freddie sat down with her on his arms and brushed a blonde curl behind her ear"no sam, im not letting you do this to yourself." just then a paramedic and carly rushed up

And Sam was put into a wheelchair and taken on the nurse into hospital, she needed help and help is what she was going to get with the love from Freddie Benson who infact never stopped loving her and the caring heart and goodness of her bestfriend Carly Shay.

**Just a little kind of dark one shot, REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL BUT WITH MORE CHAPTERS.**

**I can't think of anything to write on my current story right now it's called "Six Degrees of Seperation." that's actually a song from the script which some of the lyrics are used in between that story or by my idea of Freddie and Sam connecting to that song**

**so I watched iGoodbye for the second time yesterday and Im really confused of how they ended it, it seemed really quick for Carly to suddenly like Freddie and the kiss didn't explain anything, apparently it was just a goodbye kiss**

**but seriously who does that, Im so excited for Sam & Cat though I love Jennette McCurdy and Ariana Grande so I think it'll be amazing, also it will be different to see how Sam is in a different state and how they carry the storyline from sam leaving seattle on the last iCarly**

**Thanks for reviews, follows it's what keeps me writing, so review and promise i'll write way more, and since my EXAMS ARE OVER! WOO HOO(for now.) I've got way more time :)**


End file.
